Slow Days
by Blaze Alchemist
Summary: When the criminals are away the CSIs will play, but what happens when Grissom says enough is enough?
1. The List

**Slow Days**

"That's the last straw!" exclaimed Gil Grissom as he stormed from his office. He had just noticed the some of the jarred specimen in his office had been replaced by foam dinosaurs. The kind that grow when you put them in water.

"What's wrong?" asked Catherine as the supervisor entered the break room looking ticked.

"Every time we have a slow day all hell breaks lose!" he said pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"I've never heard of any of them doing anything that's more than annoying"

To prove his point he walked her to his office and pointed out the multi-colored objects floating where you would normally find much more disgusting things.

"Oh no they messed with the bugs…" she said in shock.

She was fine with the jokes but she never thought they'd go as far as hiding Grissom's bugs.

"So Gil what exactly are you planing on doing?" she asked almost afraid of what he might say.

He was silent for a moment before answering simply "Making list"

He sat at his desk and said "Tell everyone to met in the break room in twenty minutes please."

"Ok just promise you won't do anything crazy like attack them with roaches."

"Don't worry that would be worse for the roaches"

She looked at him for a moment before heading to tell the others about the meeting Grissom had called.

Twenty minutes later Catherine, Nick, Sara, Warrick, and Greg had all gathered in the break room.

"This isn't about what we did to Ecklie's lunch is it?" Nick asked cautiously.

"No" answered Grissom as he walked through the door "But I'll add it to the list"

"What list?" questioned Sara.

"The list of lab rules" he said as he wrote something on a piece of paper "Every time we have a slow day this place turns into a zoo and I'm putting an end to it"

He then stuck the paper to the fridge with a magnet and left.

In a flash the five remaining CSI were gathered around the list.

Additional Lab Rules 

1.Don't tamper with the property of others. (Especially the supervisor's)

2.Don't mess with food unless you want to pay someone's medical bill.

"Ok who touched the man's bugs?" Warrick asked.

"I thought he'd like the dinosaurs" Greg said trying to sound innocent.

"Yeah well Greg he didn't and now there's nothing left to do on slow days but paperwork" growled Nick while the entire room shuddered and the word paperwork.

"No exactly" said Sara with a grin "We just can't do the things Grissom puts on the list"

At this point her mischievous grin be came contagious.

Catherine was the only exception as she exited the room while saying, "I wish you all the best of luck finding new jobs"

"You don't think he'd really fire us do you?" Greg asked.

"As long as no lasting harm is done we should be fine" answered Sara and she got up to leave.

"I hope she's right" muttered Nick before heading out the door with Warrick and Greg.

Ok this is my first attempt at a CSI story (that has more than on chapter that is) so please let me know what you think! I'm almost down with the second chapter so I'll get it up as soon as I can.

Thanks for reading!

Sparky


	2. Wash Me

Chapter 2 : Wash Me

The next two weeks passed without any time to goof off, so when they finally got a break the team was ready to see how far they could push their supervisor. And sure enough by the end of the shift there were three new rules. Before the headed home all four troublemakers, and Catherine, gathered to read what had been added to the list

**3. Employees may not mark on department vehicles in any way. **

"All right who did it?" Nick said after Greg read the rule aloud.

"Guilty" said Sara "Grissom asked me to get something out of his  
Yukon. It was covered in dust and I couldn't help myself."

"Did that lead to rule number four by any chance?" Warrick asked with a knowing look.

Sara just smiled as Nick read the rule.

**4. All posters/fliers hung in the lab must be first approved by a supervisor.**

"I saw one of those but Grissom ripped it down before I could read it" commented Greg.

Sara handed him a piece of paper and the rest of the group gathered around to see it.

On it was a picture of a dusty SUV with the words "Wash Me" written in the grim. Under the picture was a caption that read CSI Gilbert Grissom's vehicle. How well his he treating department property?

The whole room exploded with laughter. They could only imagine what Grissom did when he saw those posters. After the room quieted down the proceeded to the fifth rule.

**5. Lab phones are not to be used to make harassing phone calls.**

They all looked at each other waiting for someone to confess. After a few moments of silence Greg spoke.

"I just wanted to let those cops know how much damage they can cause when they start touching things at crime scenes."

That was followed by more laughing. Maybe this was going to be even more fun that they thought.


	3. Lab Rats

Slow Days

Chapter 3: Lab Rats

By the time the next slow came to the lab Warrick and Nick realized that Greg and Sara were hogging all the fun. So they came up with a plan, they were going to give the lab a mascot. Sure enough by break time there was a sixth rule.

6. Employees may not bring live animal into the building unless they are there for a work-related purpose.

Both Greg and Sara admitted that this prank was a good one.

"So this was why there were rubber rats all over the place?" Greg asked.

"Yes, but the rule doesn't ban rubber animals." Nick said with a grin.

"You mean you actually brought in a live rat?" Sara asked in amazement.

"Wait so you're saying Grissom, the guy who collects bugs, was bugged by a rat? I would have thought he'd play with it or something.' Commented Greg.

"Actually Grissom didn't add that rule, Doc. Robbins did." Said Warrick.

"It probably didn't help that we let Ed crawl around they morgue while we were getting an autopsy report." Nick added.

"Ed?" laughed Sara.

"We borrowed him from Nick's nine year old neighbor."

"Yeah and now I owe him a ride in a police car"

They all laughed at this.

"Well the rat thing is going to be pretty hard to top." Greg said looking as if he was already trying to think up what they should do next.

"You're right" said Nick "But I'm sure we won't let Grissom down."

Later as the shift was ending Sara announced that she had an idea.

"For this to work we're going to need some parts from that ice cream truck we confiscated last week and some one who's good at wiring stuff."

This was all the guys needed to hear to know their next prank might be just enough to push their supervisor over the edge.


	4. Do You Know the Muffin Man?

Slow Days

Slow Days

Chapter 4: Do You Know the Muffin Man?

After ripping some parts from the confiscated ice cream truck and doing some more sneaking around their prank was set; now all they had to do was wait. And as luck would have it their wait wasn't very long.

Two days after the CSIs had set their little trap Grissom and Sara were headed to a 419 out in the desert, along the way Grissom got a phone call.

"This is Grissom" he answered. The other person talked for a moment before he said "Thanks Jim" and closed the phone.

"What was that about?" Sara asked from the passenger seat.

"That was Captain Brass telling us we should hurry because it looks like it could rain"

He then reached down at flipped the switch that turns on the external siren. Only when we did it wasn't the standard police siren that came blaring out of the speaker.

"Oh do you know the muffin man?" Sang the noise.

Grissom shot Sara a look that clearly said we'll discuss this later and began to honk the horn in an attempt to get the confused motorists to move out of the way for the SUV that looked like a police car but sounded like an ice cream truck.

When they pulled up to the yellow tape it was plain to see that the officers on scene were having a very hard time keeping a straight face.

"Hey Gil what's with your-" Brass started.

"Don't ask" Grissom said cutting him off.

After that he remained silent until they were heading back to the lab.

"All right who did it?" he asked

"I did" Sara answered immediately.

"I don't believe that." He said calmly.

"Why not?" she demanded.

"Because there is no way anyone could come up with a prank like this and keep it to themselves."

She didn't respond.

When they pulled into the parking lot he turned to her and said "Gather everyone for a meeting in the break room please"

She raised her eyebrows but complied with his request.

Five minutes later they were all sitting in a nervous silence.

"Well I want you all to know it has been a pleasure working with you" Greg said morbidly as Grissom walked into the room.

"It has come to my attention that the more rules I make the further out of your way you go to break them." He said his eyes sweeping the room. "So I'm done."

"What do you mean?" Nick asked nervously.

"Just that. I'm done" and with that he took the list from its place on the fridge and ripped it in half. "Just do me a favor and don't do anything stupid."

Well there you have it, my first CSI series. And to tell you the truth I'm not very pleased with it. Please review and let me know what you think. If I get enough negative comments I'll probably stop writing CSI fics because I personally think I butcher the characters.

Thanks for reading.

Sparky


End file.
